


Caught on a technicality

by Keuppy



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, High School, M/M, Slice of Life, an Au for what could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keuppy/pseuds/Keuppy
Summary: In a world where the apocalypse never came, life is a bit more... Normal. But some connections transcend behind realities, to taut to be broken.
Relationships: Dirk Savage/Quint Baker, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one evening, with the idea of Quint getting adopted by the jocks as their friend

Did anyone actually like school? Especially high school? It was awful. There were so many expectations on you, have friends, have good grades, have extra curricular actives, go to parties, etc...

Who even had all of that?

Jack at least tried to have most of them. He had Quint, so friends was checked. He was still in the journalism club (mostly to see June.) So check on extra curricular. Grades well... you can’t have it all!

As for the parties... 

“Don’t worry so much, Quint. It’s a party! You’re supposed to have fun!” Jack set his hands on Quint’s shoulders, giving his friend a gentle shake. It was their first party. A senior high school party at that! They could hear the bass from down the street, with lines of cars haphazardly parked along the curb. 

“You only want to go because you heard June mention it. When we know she’s only going to interview people!” Quint argued. He had far better things to do than watch the entire football team drink until they puked. Although, it would be a great picture for the paper.

“Come on, bud. This is probably our last chance to do something cool! It’s the first senior party of the year and I wanna go to all of them!” Jack made a fist and shook it in premature triumph. Quint just rolled his eyes. He knew how this would go; they would be turned away the instant the front door opened and they’d go back to play video games. If this is what it took to nail that into Jack’s head, then he would go along with it.

Quint sighed, a sign that Jack took for a yes.

They scurried along to the front door, where Jack took a moment to internally panic. What if June wasn’t there? What if his super fool-proof and excellent plan failed? 

Should he have brought snacks?

Quint watched him squirm for a moment before reaching out himself to knock. 

The door opened a moment later and the person standing at the door made his blood run cold. Now he really wanted to leave. His junior high school bully, Dirk, stood there staring down at them. It had been some time since Dirk had actually done much bullying to him directly, usually now he just silently brushed by them or ignored them entirely.

Quint felt himself starting to shrink back but Dirk just reached out and yanked the two inside. 

“You’re in the way.” Dirk grunted as he looked back at the doorway where a pizza delivery man stood. Was he a ninja? How did he get there that fast?

“We’re in!” Jack shook Quint again as he looked around the room filled with their classmates. Most were already on their way to being drunk. Quint wondered, idly, where they even got liquor. Especially in high quantities.

“Okay. Now what, friend? And, whose house is this anyways? Why would they be okay with people destroying it?”

“Quint Quint Quint, stop worrying so much.” Jack patted his back and made a beeline to the kitchen, dragging Quint with him.

“Says the one who was doing just that at the door.” Quint sighed and stepped over a fallen lamp.

“Maybe I could be like, a bartender for people. That’s cool right? They come in and I give them a drink!” Jack suggested as he looked at the different bottles of opened liquors, no idea how to even mix them. He’d never had a drink, neither of them had. But it was something you did right? Like some weird right of passage.

“And risk making people sick?” Quint asked as he raised one up to examine it. He jumped and nearly dropped it as Dirk set the boxes of pizza down on the island counter. 

A bit of the alcohol had splashed onto the front of his shirt and his nose twisted up at the sour smell. 

“How do people drink this?” Quint sighed and looked at the dots on his shirt.

“Like this.” Dirk nabbed the bottle from his hand, pouring some into a red plastic cup. “Grab a soda from the fridge.” 

Jack and Quint just blinked up at him, frozen in place.

Dirk rolled his eyes and pointed to the fridge. 

“Grab a soda, Baker.” He repeated with a sigh.

Quint just gulped and nodded before opening the fridge to grab a soda he liked. He held the can in question out for Dirk.

“Like I was saying, like this.” He popped the tab open and poured the soda on top of the alcohol before handing it back to Quint. When he just stared expectantly at Quint, Jack gave Quint a gentle nudge. 

Quint stared down at the dark liquid and took a deep breath, he was really going to do this wasn’t he? His parents would be disappointed if they found out wouldn’t they? 

Before he could take a sip, Dirk pulled the cup back out of his hands and took a sip of it.

“Don’t drink if you don’t want to.” He moved by them and reopened the fridge, handing Quint a new can of soda. He then took some of the pizza and exited the kitchen, leaving the two stunned.

“Huh.” Jack blinked. “That was uh. Weird right? Was that weird?”

Quint nodded and looked at the soda in his hand, a bit shaken.

Really weird.

The moment Jack had spotted June, he abandoned Quint and set off after her. But Quint had expected that, really, so he wasn’t surprised in the least.

The music was so loud. He knew he would have a headache tomorrow, and not from drinking. He decided to set out to check the house out for lack of better things to do.

The best way would be to start from the top and work his way back down. Then he would be by the front door where he could leave if Jack was finally ready to give up on June for the night. He really did want to just relax and play games before he crammed in some studying.

Up the stairs he carefully avoided couples busy locking their faces together in a vulgar display. If a door was locked then he decided that was for the better. On the second floor, it seemed every room was... occupied. He felt bad for the people that lived there, and also for himself for having walked in on one couple. He needed to get that out of his head. 

Upstairs bad. Downstairs less bad. 

The house had a basement and Quint wondered if that was more quiet than the rest of the house. The door was cracked open and he could see lights inside. So he headed down.

Upon reaching the base of the stairs, he wondered if this was what it felt like to be in a lions den when he walked in on several jocks playing pool, beer pong, and playing a game on the projection screen. As scared as he was, he still looked around with awe. The basement was a great set up.

One of the jocks looked at him and soon the others had stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Quint swallowed, unsure of the best course of action to take. Maybe run?

“Oh uh, hi there.” He put a hand up in a nervous greeting. The jocks looking at him with odd smirks, but it was Dirk that pushed his way over to him.

“I hope you’re good at beer pong.” He commented and pushed Quint along to the table.

“I, um, am better at pool, and regular ping-pong.” Pool was a game of calculation, but then again, he supposed beer pong could be too.

“You’re really gonna use him, D?” Someone from the opposite end of the table smirked, having no faith in Quint. “Your funeral. He’s so skinny he’ll be drunk after one drink!”

Quint paled a bit. He didn’t know the rules here. What was he getting into?

“Nah, I’m drinking for us. He’s gonna shoot.” Dirk positioned Quint to the middle of the table, hands on his shoulders as he leaned in a bit too close for Quint’s comfort. “All you gotta do, is bounce the ball and get it into one of their cups. Easy.”

He gave Quint’s back a half reassuring pat before someone handed him the ball. Quint really didn’t want to do this, but if he didn’t play along he didn’t know what would happen to him. So he tried to calm himself and he focused on the cups at the other end of the table. He could do this. 

Right?

Right.

Quint loved ping pong, so at least he knew the weight of the ball and the dimensions of the table. 

“Come on, nerd. Just go!” Someone from the couch called out, clearly well versed in the art of heckling.

So Quint swallowed and shot the ball. It bounced once and landed directly into a cup.

“Yes!” Dirk cheered and pumped a fist before pointing to the man at the other side. “Drink up, Chapman!”

The man, Chapman, grimaced and downed the beer. Quint was still to nervous to let himself celebrate the victory.

“Lucky shot.” He proclaimed and held his hand out for his teammate, letting him hand a replacement ball over. He shot the ball and it bounced once before nearly hitting Quint in the face. He ducked and it hit Dirk in the chest. Dirk laughed hard and handed the ball to Quint.

“What’s the matter, Chapman? Afraid to lose to a nerd?” Dirk grinned, once more patting Quint on the back to tell him to go again. Quint stared at the end of the table, focusing on the cup he wanted to land. Another deep breath and he shot, landing in the cup he wanted. Now he and Dirk let out a cheer along with two others on the couch.

“The nerd is gonna cream you!” One of them yelled.

Chapman was going to say something but Quint finally spoke up to correct him.

“My name is Quint. Err, um, or is this a last name thing like prison? If that’s the case then it’s Baker.”

The room went silent for a moment before most people broke into a laugh.

“Like prison?” Someone commented with a snort.

“It’s- yes. That’s typically how people identify each other in prison.” Quint stammered, still unsure if he was going to be pummeled after this.

“Have you ever been to jail?” Another man asked and Quint nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Alright alright, shut it. We aren’t done here. Chapman still has three more cups to drink.” Dirk waved off the commenters.

Chapman practically growled as he tossed the ball, landing it into the middle cup. He let out a whoop, faltering when no one else cheered.

Dirk picked up the cup and tossed the wet ball away, fully ready to down it. Quint, feeling the bravest he’d ever been in his life, stopped him with a hand over Dirk’s.

“I... am the one playing so I have to be the one to drink it right? It wouldn’t be fair otherwise.” 

Dirk raised brow, hesitating before letting Quint take the cup.

He stared at it as the room slowly broke out into a chant of “drink drink drink.”

Quint closed his eyes and downed the bitter drink, gagging as the room cheered.

“Why do people drink that?” Quint coughed into his arm as everyone continued to laugh.

“You’ll see.” Dirk chuckled as he handed him a bottle of water. He took it and did he best to rinse the taste out of his mouth. Quint felt odd about how Dirk was acting, he was almost protective.

The game continued. Soon, Quint was down to his last two cups and Chapman was on his last. After downing four (half filled) cups, Quint was a little light on his feet and the entire room was silent as they watched. It was Quint’s turn and everyone in the room was close, watching with bated breath. He was nervous. But also, not. Alcohol was weird like that. He really wanted to do a study on it now. Wait, focus.

“Come on, B. You got this.” Dirk gently squeezed his shoulder. 

Quint wished Jack was here to cheer him on. But, having a room full of your peers cheering was a great feeling, or maybe that was the beer. Either way, he did his best to focus on the cup and bounced it.

It bounced once.

It hit the rim of the cup and bounced again.

It landed inside the cup.

The room lit up in a powerful uproar, several hands suddenly on Quint’s person as they patted his back and shook him in excitement. 

Quint felt pleasantly buzzed as they cheered for him. 

He watched as Chapman downed his last cup and stacked it into the previous cups. He extended a hand to him.

“It was a good game, friend.” Quint said. Chapman huffed and just slapped his hand against Quint’s, almost playfully. Graceful in defeat it seemed.

“Next time I’ll win, B.” He said, a small smirk on his face.

“We shall see.” Quint said, a newfound confidence from the liquor in his stomach. Everyone just laughed again. 

After riding out the wave of elation from his win, Quint was seated on the armrest of the old couch, watching four screens at once as people raced in Mario Kart.

“I always pick Yoshi.” He commented as Dirk sat down on the seat near him, offering him a bag of chips.

“Eat or you’re gonna get sick.” Dirk opened it for him and leaned back to watch the race.

“The screen would look better if you adjusted the pictu-“ Quint stopped as people stared at him, sensing that he should have just stayed silent. Was he going to get beaten up now?

“Then do it.” Someone paused the game. “Cause I can’t see for shit and if I get hit with another one of Aida’s fucking red shells-“

“Stop whining. Your mom likes my red shells.” Aida chided with a grin.

“Are you saying you hit his mom?” Dirk laughed.

“Fuck you, Savage.” Aida chucked an empty cup at him. 

Quint flinched as the remote was tossed his way but managed to catch it without dropping it. A feat when you were buzzed. He tweaked with the picture a bit until it was as crisp as he could get it and soon the game continued.

He would have forgotten about the party upstairs if it wasn’t for the residual base shaking the room. 

“Want another beer, B?” Aida tugged on his leg from his spot on the floor. 

Quint opened his mouth to respond but the door slammed open, interrupting him. Everyone stared at a very out of breath Jack who stood at the base of the stairs.

“Quint! There you are! What’re you guys doing with-“ 

“Hi, Jack!” Quint handed the remote back to Aida before waving at Jack.

“What uh- what’s going on?” Jack didn’t move from the stairs, clearly stunned from confusion.

“I won a game of beer pong!” Quint grinned proudly before stuffing some chips into his mouth.

“You uh...” Jack looked at the empty cups littering the floor.

“They have been great hosts’. I’ve even been invited to the next party.” Quint chewed happily.

“Uh- that’s great, bud. Anyways, we should totally go, right?” Jack pointed a thumb back towards the top of the stairs, eager to get Quint out of harms way.

“You can go.” Aida told Jack.

“We’ll make sure he gets home safe.” Dirk smirked and nudged Parker once the race was over. It was his turn, dammit! Parker huffed and handed the remote over, while Aida handed his off to Quint.

“I’m taking bets!” Aida proclaimed. “I got ten bucks on B!”

“I’ll put ten on Savage!” Chapman called out, fumbling to get his wallet from his letterman.

Quint wasn’t one to back down on a Mario Kart race. He selected his kart and picked Yoshi. Dirk picked his cart and took Peach. 

The room looked at him.

“She’s fast.” He shrugged uncaringly. 

Jack had been forgotten.

The race began and the room cheered for their player.

It was a three race tourney, the highest score would be the over all winner. Quint took the first and Dirk took the second. During the commotion, Jack snuck in and stood in the corner near Quint.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen!” Aida cupped his hands around his mouth and projected in his best announcer voice. “It all comes down to this! The dreaded, the deadly, Rainbow Road! Many have tried and many have failed to conquer her curves!”

Parker elbowed him.

The race began. 

With his buzz fading, Quint was more confident and familiar with the remote. He’d practiced Rainbow Road for most of his Mario Kart life and he was proving it by keeping lead.

“I don’t think you’re ready for this!” Dirk called out as he let loose a blue shell.

“A blue shell, ladies and gents!” Aida called out loudly. “No one can escape her righteous fury!”

Quint was too close to the finish line. 

“Blue, red, or green! You wont win!” Quint called out as he passed the finish line just in time, the shell hitting his kart on the automated finish screen. He let out a breath of relief.

The room half cheered and half groaned.

“Pay up, folks!” Aida held his hand out happily as people groaned and handed over their bets. He handed a twenty to Quint and winked at him.

“That’s your cut, B.” He said and Dirk just pressed his boot into Aida’s back, annoyed.

“B?” Jack looked at Quint, confused.

Quint just shrugged and picked his bag of chips back.

“Did you find June?” He let Dirk take the bag away to nab some for himself.

“Yeah, but she’s interviewing a cheerleader.” He sighed. “Anyways, let’s go.”

Quint blinked.

“I, uh, kind of want to stay a bit longer.” He looked at the group around him as they started a new race.

“What? But these are...” Jack stopped and whispered to Quint. “Jocks. The kind that chew us up and spit us out.”

Quint waved him off and leaned into his spot on the couch.

Jack just sighed. 

“We’ll make sure he gets home safe.” Aida smirked at Jack.

Jack shuddered.

“Well, let’s define safe. Because my definition of safe is alive and unharmed.” Jack frowned.

“Yeah. He’ll be fine.” Parker huffed.

Quint looked at Jack.

“I... think it’ll be fine. I’ll call you tomorrow so you know I’m alright.” He explained, surprised how confident he was that he would be just fine.

“I... fine. But I want to hear you bright and early.” Jack relented with a sigh. 

“Bright and early.” Quint agreed. 

It took Jack a moment but he finally left. For him the night was a bust.

“Just tell us when you wanna go. Dirk will walk you home.” Aida gave Quint a smile that felt almost predatory. 

Dirk just shoved his foot against Aida again, making him fall off the track.

The night winded down, comprising mostly of games and a few more drinks. Quint had been encouraged to take a few shots and Dirk had kept by his side, making sure he ate and drank water throughout the evening. It was weird. It felt like the world had turned on it’s axis. Although, that could have been the alcohol.

When Quint began to nod off, that’s when Dirk had ushered him along. It was time for him to go home. The rest of the party seemed to have died down as well, leaving just a few stragglers left, some passed out on the floor. 

Outside, the air was cold, blowing through Quint like a storm.

Dirk stayed beside him, guiding him home. They had a few more blocks to go but Dirk stopped them when Quint shivered. So he pulled off his letterman and set it around the smaller. Quint would have argued against it but the warmth from the jacket combined with the liquor inside of him stopped all thoughts. It even... smelled nice.

Lacrosse had been a good game for Dirk. He was good at it. Quint was surprised that he hadn’t gone for football, but at least it was a good outlet. It could also lead to potential scholarships. Maybe that’s why he was calmer now, and also even more broad than before.

“Hey, you good?” Dirk waved a hand in front of his face. “Are you gonna get in trouble or something?”

Quint shook himself out of his thoughts. He had forgotten about his parents. They would be asleep at this time of the- oh right. He should explain that to Dirk since he was asking.

“They should be asleep. I have a key.” Quint patted his pockets and showed him the key.

“Okay. But are you gonna puke or..?”

Quint hummed. The world wasn’t spinning like it was earlier. He was pleasantly warm and somewhat giddy and tired simultaneously. But not sick.

“I don’t think so.” He answered after a pause.

“Okay. Good. Good.” Dirk nodded and put a hand on the middle of his back as they continued. Quint was sure it was to both steady and lead him.

Dirk stopped at Quint’s doorstep.

“Gimmie your phone.” He held his hand out expectantly.

Quint frowned. After all that he was going to take his-

“I’m gonna give you my number. Text me if you feel sick.” 

“Oh.” Quint felt like his heart thumped a little harder for a moment. He fished out the phone and let Dirk input his number. 

“Tonight was fun.” Quint commented, surprising even himself. It wasn’t like it was Dirk’s party. But it was a true statement. He tugged at the letterman to return it but Dirk put his hand up and stopped him.

“Just uh. Hold onto it. It’s warm out and I don’t wanna carry it.” Dirk explained.

It didn’t feel like the truth, considering the cold weather, but Quint accepted it nonetheless. His stomach twisted pleasantly.

“I’ll see you on Monday.” Quint unlocked the door.

“Yeah. See you.” Dirk watched as Quint stepped inside and closed the door after one final goodbye.

When he was finally a block away he let himself fist pump happily.

Quint silently traveled up the stairs and brushed his teeth before changing for bed. He set the letterman on the edge of his bed and stared at it for what seemed like eternity before finally fading to sleep with a warmth in his chest.

———

Sunday had passed quickly, Quint having slept in far too late for his liking. But he awoke to find the letterman still at the foot of his bed. So he hadn’t dreamed it.

The walkie by his bed screeched unpleasantly and he groaned at the pounding in his head as he reached for it. Jack had been concerned, but Quint reassured him that he was alive and unscathed.

He spent the rest of his day studying and working on his project, preparing himself for whatever Monday brought. 

———

Monday was... weird. It was like he’d been dropped into a parallel universe where he was popular.

He and Jack had walked to school like normal, but once they’d crossed into school, the same jocks from the party seemed to flock to him excitedly.

“B!” Aida grinned down at him. “Our party nerd! What’s up?”

“Oh um-“ Quint started.

“Dude I heard that Savage gave you-“ Parker interrupted, only to be cut off as well when Dirk had shoved him aside.

“You’re all annoying.” He commented.

Jack’s jaw had practically hit the floor by the overwhelming welcome Quint had been given.

“Good morning to you all as well.” Quint said cheerfully. When Jack had told him that senior year would be different, he shouldn’t have doubted him.

“Dude, B, I need help with my English paper-“ Chapman barged in and shoved himself passed Dirk.

“Enough, you pack of dogs. We have practice.” Dirk started ushering them back the way they came, leaving Quint and Jack a bit shell shocked.

“What the hell was that?!” Jack exclaimed.

“I, uh, I’m not too sure but I guess we’re friends now.” Quint headed to his locker to ready himself for the first part of the day.

He spotted a cheerleader by her locker talking to her friends, she was wearing a letterman far too big to be her own. Plus, the cheerleader letterman’s were different. The name on the back read “Chapman”. 

Oh. So she must have been Chapman’s girlfriend. He was wearing it at the party so he must have given it to her some time after.

After two classes flew by, he noticed another girl leaving her class with a letterman as well. It took a moment, but he finally got a look at the back. Hers read “Parker”. 

“Hm.” Quint hummed thoughtfully.” Strange.

During lunch, Quint made his way to Jack with his tray. As he set it down on the table he saw a boy sitting beside Aida, wearing Aida’s letterman. Sitting too close to him. 

He was holding onto Aida’s arm.

Gears ticked at a furious speed in Quint’s mind.

He didn’t bring the letterman because it was rather large and he didn’t need a jacket that badly. His thin sweater sufficed. Plus, he was going to message Dirk about when and where to return it to him.

Jack nudged his foot against his leg, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Quint?” He asked.

“Jack. I think... I think I’m dating Dirk.”  
Jack just blinked at him, waiting for the punchline. It never came.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Back up and explain.” Jack bit into his sandwich, chewing obnoxiously loud.

“Look at Jenny Carson.” Quint glanced at the girl seated beside Parker, still sporting the letterman.

“What about her?”

“Now look at Cameron Boyd.” He motioned to the boy cuddling up to Aida.

“What’s your point?” Jack continued to chew.

“Look at Beatriz Chanel.” The cheerleader was with her friends, wearing Chapman’s letterman still.

“They all... Have blond hair?” Jack tried. Poorly.

“First of all, Cameron is a brunet.” Quint sighed tiredly. “Secondly, they’re all wearing a letterman that belongs to their boyfriend.”

“Uh huh, uh huh, I’m following.” Jack stopped. “I’m not actually, I’m lost again.”

Quint sighed and leaned across the table.

“Dirk gave me his letterman jacket.” He whispered.

Jack gasped so loudly that he choked.

“But-“ hack, “you” cough, “only give that” wheeze, “when you’re dating!”

Jack finally chugged his milk and continued to cough, slowly recovering.

“Precisely my point!” Quint rubbed his face, unsure of how to feel. “I mean, he offered it because I was cold! I’ll just return it!”

Jack looked at all the jocks and hummed.

“But if you reject him, do you think they’ll go back to bullying us?” 

Quint froze. That was... an excellent point. But prolonging the confrontation would only hurt Dirk worse. Why would Dirk like him anyways? He’d picked on him for so long and- oh no.

That was a typical childish way to act when you liked someone. It didn’t at all excuse the behavior, but over the years it had gradually lessened until it stopped. And the party had been so much fun, it did wonders for his social life. He was even mildly liked now!

It explained why Dirk had been so protective over him at the party.

“What am I supposed to do, Jack?” Quint whined, food long forgotten.

“Uh. Keep going along with it until after graduation, go to your fancy college and never speak to him again.” Jack suggested.

“Jack... You’re my best friend. But your ideas? Truly terrible. Horrendous.”

“Then... I dunno, man.” Jack leaned over and swiped his pudding. “Either way, I’ll throw you a really great funeral.”

Quint groaned.

“My best friend and my worst enemy is one conveniently combined person.”

“I’m the angel and devil that sits on your shoulders.” Jack licked the peel tab of the pudding, making Quint nauseous.

———

It wasn’t until it was nearly sixth period that Quint ran into one of the jocks again. It was Aida. He was more relieved to see him than the others. 

“B!” Aida said in his usual cheerful tone. “Are you gonna come watch us play on Friday? We’re going to the arcade if we win! Which we will!”

In another life, Quint wondered if he would have a dated Aida. Although, perhaps he was too similar to Jack to fathom the thought. He was like, if Jack was taller, more athletic, popular, and much more attractive. But personality was close. ... ish.

“Oh um, I don’t know. I wanted to get a head start on my science project. I’m using magnets to create a functioning hover board!” Quint stuttered but finished with a smile. 

“That’s actually really cool, B.” Aida grinned again. “Well, you have like four months until that. So come see us play and work after!”

Aida smacked him playfully on the back before retreating.

He had no choice did he?

Sixth period seemed to drag on. It was math and he was already done with assignments for the month, so he was allowed to sit silently. He tapped his pencil against his notebook and stared outside.

Huh.

He didn’t know they practiced right now.

The lacrosse team was outside in their full gear, running drills and practicing their catching.

From the second story window, he had a great vantage point.

He could see Parker and Aida shoving at each other until the coach intervened, while Chapman did drills. Dirk was first string, which wasn’t surprising given his size and strength. He was the one tossing to the others.

He could see the team hustling about, both trying and goofing off simultaneously. It was almost fun to watch.

At least it was until someone tossed a ball back reflexively, knocking it right against Dirk’s head. Thank god for helmets.

Still, Quint had rose to his feet quickly to get a better look as Dirk had been knocked to the ground. The team crowded around him as the coach yelled at them and cleared the way.

“Quint?” The teacher called.

Quint remembered where he was and looked at her.

“I- sorry. My friend-.” Friend? Was that what he was calling it already? Not something more like acquaintance? Classmate?

“He was hit. He’s on the ground.” As soon as he said it, the rest of the class had gotten up from their seats and flooded to the window to look. Quint shrunk into his seat as too many bodies pressed close.

“Students!” The teacher called out loudly, breaking the spell on them. “Back to your seats now! Do not make me give an extra homework page! You know I can!”

The students quickly fled back to their seats without another word.

The teacher glanced out the window herself and gave a small “tsk”.

“Well, he’s sitting up. Just pack up and go when the bell rings. I can’t let you go early just because he’s your friend. Sorry.” She sounded somewhat remorseful. Quint just nodded and packed his things, staring out the window as he awaited the bell.

Dirk had gotten back up and removed his helmet, pushing a hand back to smooth down his hair. His teammates were clearly concerned for him, leaving Quint feeling content that he had friends like that. A support circle. At least, it appeared that way.

Someone took Dirk’s helmet and he peeled off his jersey as he walked beside the coach, heading back towards the school building. Quint could see that he was sweaty, they all were really. But Dirk was now shirtless and... it rattled him a bit. He was more muscular than Quint had first thought. 

His stomach burned pleasantly.

Dirk glanced up at the windows, almost as if he knew Quint was watching. They locked eyes for a moment and Quint nearly jumped out of his skin as he ducked down in his seat.

After a few more minutes, the bell finally rang. Quint bolted out of class and dashed to the nurse’s office where he assumed Dirk would be. 

He couldn’t just barge in and cause a scene right? 

Quint took a moment to think before remembering that Dirk had given him his number.

He pulled out his phone and shot a text off to him.

‘Saw you got knocked down. Are you alright?’ He stared at the message, debating on sending it or not. 

He decided on sending it.

He watched the message pop into the chat screen and waited. 

He never told Dirk that this was him. Dirk might just ignore it if he thought it was some random person. Then again, they locked eyes so...

‘Shit hurt but yeah im good’

Quint sighed in relief. It seemed that he needed to work on Dirk’s grammar. Wait, most phones had auto-correct! So that was on purpose? 

Quint sighed again, now slightly annoyed.

Still, he shot off a quick reply.

‘I’m glad you’re alright.’ He quickly slipped his phone into his pocket before heading to his locker to drop off some unneeded books. Jack was already waiting by his locker, his beat up but still functioning camera in hand.

“Quint!” Jack grinned as he spotted him.

“Yes?” Quint opened his locker and looked at the folded paper that laid inside. That wasn’t there earlier.

“June gave me an assignment!” Jack said. Quint could practically see the tiny hearts floating around him.

“Did she actually talk to you then?” Quint put the paper into his pocket before methodically placing his books inside.

“She handed me the paper and said, ‘I want good pictures.’” Jack hugged the paper to his chest.

Quint wasn’t sure if Jack’s feelings were becoming... his entire personality. For as long as he’d known him, Jack had been in love with June but sometimes it seemed... Obsessive.

“What’s the assignment?” Quint closed his locker and zipped up his bag.

“The lacrosse game on Friday night. She wants me to get some shots!” 

Quint felt his blood chill. Now he had to go to the game. He was planning on using Jack as an excuse not to go, but now there was no out. 

“B!” Parker grinned as he jogged down the hallway. He approached Quint and ran a hand through his still-damp dirty blond hair. Quint hoped it was from an after practice shower.

“Greetings, Parker.” Quint slung his backpack over his shoulder, Jack crowding his person.

“I’m Jack.” He held his hand out, his arm extended over Quint’s shoulder.

“Right. Anyways,” Parker looked at Quint again. “We’re trying to come to a vote over where to go after the game. Joe’s Pizza, or the arcade? They also have pizza but Chapman and I agree that it tastes like cardboard. So we need a tie breaker.”

Quint blinked, trying his best to come up with some kind of Jack-like comment.

“That’s a big responsibility.” It was the best he could come up with on the spot. But Parker laughed anyways.

“That’s why we’re leaving it up to the smart one.” Parker pulled out a paper and handed him a pen. “They think I’d lie to get my way so... You have to write out the winner. Dirk says he knows your handwriting.”

Quint tried to brush that last bit off. 

Jack held onto his shoulders, giving him a small shake.

“Both are good choices!” Jack commented.

“You could compromise.” Quint began writing on the paper. “Joe’s this week, the arcade next week.”

Which is what he wrote on the paper.

“Yes!” Parker cheered and took the paper back. “Joe’s for the win!”

Jack leaned forward a bit more.

“Are we invited?” He asked, breaking Parker out of his victory dance.

“Uh... B is for sure. I mean... I guess so? Anyways, see you later, B!” Parker reached out and smacked Quint in the arm, but in a friendly way, not the way Quint was used to from Junior High.

Parker ran off, likely to tell his friends of his victory. 

“This is an episode of The Twilight Zone, is it not?” Quint glanced back at Jack, who was now in his own world of bliss.

He was confident that he wasn’t getting an answer.

They walked home, Jack blathering one excitedly on what to wear and the prospect of a chance at the popular kids table. He was in his own world at the moment, leaving Quint in the realm of reality. 

He reached into his pocket to grab his keys when he felt the note from earlier. He kept it in his pocket, not sure if he wanted to share it with Jack when he didn’t even know what it said. So he took his key out and waved to Jack before rushing up to his doorstep.

The instant the door was closed behind him he rushed up to his room and opened the note.

‘Make sure to wear the jacket. It’ll help with Dirk’s “morale”. ;) - Aida’

Quint’s stomach twisted and he glanced at the letterman that was now slung over the back of his desk chair.

The strangest part was that the twist of his stomach wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

——-

Once it was time for bed, Quint sat on the edge of his bed and plugged his phone in by his nightstand. He glanced back at the letterman. He wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was dread or some kind of thrill. Either was it was anxiety of some form.

Still, it was a nice feeling to be wanted. Usually the only person that wanted him around was Jack. This was different, considering it seemed to be beyond that of friendship. He still wasn’t sure how to feel. He’d certainly never seen Dirk in that light.

Dirk had been much kinder to him now, but that didn’t erase what he had done in the past. Maybe this was all some weird attempt to make solace with what he’d done? Some kind of atonement?

He’d never noticed his feelings. There was no obvious sign. No notes in lockers, no flirting, not even a glance in his direction.

He was bewildered.

Beside him, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at the new message. It was from Dirk. It was like he knew Quint was thinking about him.

‘I still think the arcade shouldve won’

Quint chuckled and shot off a reply.

‘That’s not how democracy works.’

‘Thats not how your face works’

‘That doesn’t even make sense.’ Quint chuckled again and stood up, stepping over to his chair.

‘Aida said you were coming to the game. Thats cool.’ 

Quint read the message a few times, typing a response then deleting it. Typing up another and then deleting that too.

He sat in his chair and touched the arm of the letterman. It was surprisingly clean, but the season was still new so the jacket was still new as well. He put his arm through the sleeve and looked at his fingertips peek out from the cuff. It was far too big on him.

A letterman was a big statement when worn by someone who wasn’t a player. He knew that now. If he showed up to school wearing it, the school would know as well. Especially with the big “Savage” embroidered patch on the back.

He wasn’t ready for anything close to that caliber.

He put the jacket on and looked at himself in the mirror. It was truly far too large for him. Yet... it was almost comforting to be enveloped In it. A thrill ran through him. 

Emotions were terribly complex.

He sat back on his bed and looked at his phone again, trying to conjure up a response.

‘Jack is going for an assignment.’ He stared at the message. It sounded a bit cold. So he altered it slightly.

‘Jack is going for an assignment. I look forward to Joe’s afterwords.’ A bit better. Less of a statement.

‘If he ditches you like he did at the party we can put some laxatives in his food’

Quint chuckled at the thought. He knew Jack had a one track mind, and that track was set on June. Sure, it was a bit upsetting to be forgotten but, he was aware of why it happened. He didn’t wish ill on him.

‘A nice gesture, but I would have to be the one to deal with him.’ He shut his light off and laid down, still wrapped in the letterman. It was heavier than he thought it would be, but it brought an unexpected comfort, similar to his weighted blanket.

‘Then we’ll just ban him from all parties’

Quint smiled at that.

‘A much better punishment. Thank you.’

Quint set his phone back on the charger and closed his eyes. It hummed a moment later and he couldn’t help but smile.

‘I got you, B’

He didn’t reply, but instead he stared up at the ceiling. Wondering if Dirk really did have him. His heart certainly piqued in interest. So maybe he didn’t have him, but maybe he could?..

Quint rubbed his face and tried to slip into sleep.

———

The week went by in a bit of a flash, leaving Quint hardly any free time to work on his project. On most days, his lunchtime was now spent at the table with the jocks and a few others. Jack was always smooshed against his side and Dirk or Aida to his other side. It was strange.

The strangest part was how he didn’t mind it. At this point he already looked forward to interacting with the others. Jack tried to add to conversations and was either brushed off or given a small response in return, which, Jack took in good stride.

On Thursday, he spent the entire afternoon working on his project, vowing to get the plans drawn up at the very least. When the night came, he received a message from Aida, reminding him of the game tomorrow.

Quint glanced at the letterman and frowned.

He’d at least take it with him. Maybe see if Dirk really had just offered it to wain off the cold? It was too big to fit in his backpack so he’d be forced to carry it.

The next morning, Quint raced off to school to get there before too many others would be around. He carefully tucked the letterman away into his locker and sighed. Relieved that no one saw- never mind. Aida saw him.

Aida was grinning at him as he approached.

“You should wear it.” He commented, looking as coy as ever.

“It’s not cold enough..?” Quint’s voice squeaked as he shut the locker.

“It’ll be colder tonight at least.” Aida placed a hand on his shoulder, which, if they weren’t newfound friends, Quint would have seen as a mild threat.

“I-“ Quint tried to speak.

“You don’t have to, B. If you aren’t ready anyways. Cam didn’t wanna wear it for awhile. He wasn’t ready to be... you know. Out.” Aida gave Quint’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “No one is gonna rush you. Do it on your own time.”

Aida let go and Quint felt something inside of him break.

“We aren’t even- a thing! He walked me home and offered it to me because I was cold. I’m just returning it.” He slung his bag over his shoulder, readying himself for a retreat.

“Whoa whoa whoa, backup there.” Aida quickly put his hands in front of Quint in a non threatening display. “Wanna talk about that..?”

Quint just sighed, mind and heart heavy.

“I don’t know. Maybe. It’s just a lot. Dirk used to bully me and now suddenly I’m supposed forget that and... date him? I don’t even know how to feel.” Quint stopped as a few people started filing into the hall.

Aida looked around and hummed in thought. He settled his hands on Quint’s shoulders and steered him up to the stairs. Quint was going to argue, but Aida had quickly steered into a small room. Before he could react, the lights flickered on to reveal the small utility room. A surge of fear ran through Quint as he turned to face Aida.

“Alright,” Aida sat on an upturned bucked. “You can talk here without people being around.” 

Aida motioned to a work bench for Quint. 

Quint relaxed, still unused to jocks being kind to him. He pulled himself onto the desk and looked at his watch. School didn’t start for fifteen more minutes.

“I... It’s been a weird week. I guess I just don’t know how to act. Or even how to feel. He used to be pretty terrible to me and now because he stopped and was nice to me at a party I’m supposed to just... date him?” Quint wanted to pull his hair in frustration. There was so much riding on his shoulders and as much as he loved Jack, he didn’t expect him to really understand.

“I mean- no one even asked me how I feel about this! I don’t know if I even want to date anyone, let alone my old bully! But if I don’t then I could be hurting him and I don’t want to hurt anyone! I just...” Quint sighed and rubbed at his eyes as they burned with tears.

“Fuck.” Aida stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you... wanna hug? I don’t wanna do it if you don’t want it.”

Quint just tilted his head forward until it was pressing against Aida’s chest. Aida gave him a soft smile and carefully hugged him.

“I’ll have Dirk come talk to you after the game okay? You aren’t responsible for the way others feel and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you don’t wanna date Dirk then you don’t have to. No one is gonna beat you up or give you shit for that. It’s your choice, B.” Aida gave him a tight squeeze before pulling away.

Quint just rubbed the tears away. 

That was a lot. But it was something he seemed to need. 

“And you’re still our friend. No matter what.” Aida pulled a pack of tissues out of his bag and handed it over. “Just think about it a bit okay? Your feelings are important, man.”

The first bell rang, letting them know it was time to head into class.

“If you wanna talk, come find me okay?” Aida smiled at him before heading out first.

Quint took a moment to compose himself before quickly sprinting to his classroom before the final bell. He was sure that Jack would be upset with him later, considering they always walked together.

When lunch time came, Quint sat with Jack. He was still processing everything and didn’t feel much for conversing. Jack could see that Quint wasn’t his usual self. Approaching the subject would take class, a refined touch!

“So why are you bummed? Did you sleep through your alarm?” Jack took a noisy bite out of his sloppy Joe.

Nailed it.

Quint just sighed softly and picked at his salad, gently stabbing a leaf with his fork.

“I was up earlier, actually.” Quint set his fork down with another sigh. He glanced around the cafeteria where the jocks sat with their girlfriends, and Aida with his boyfriend. All adorned in their boyfriends’ letterman jackets. He thought of Dirk’s sitting in his locker.

“For the project?” Jack wiped his mouth, a poor attempt to clean the sauce away.

“I... put the jacket in my locker. I intend to... return it after the game.” Quint pushed his food away, finished with his poor attempt to eat.

“You’re sure about that?” Jack sucked on his fingers. Quint’s nose turned up with disgust. “Hey, where is Dirk anyways?”

Quint glanced around the cafeteria again, now noticing that Dirk wasn’t around. 

Huh. Weird.

“Anyways,” Jack started again. “You wanna let him down? I mean, he’s not... bad looking for a guy.”

Quint half glared at him for that.

“It’s- complicated. He bullied us. A lot. Me especially.” Quint put his hand on the table.

“Yeah. But he stopped. It kind of seems like he wants to be better.” Jack shrugged and started cleaning up as the bell rang.

“It’s not that simple.” Quint added as he rose from his seat.

“Eh, no human is, right?” Jack bused his table and waited for Quint to do the same.

Quint was glad he talked to Aida about this earlier, Jack did little to ease his troubles.

———

At the end of the day, everyone went off, most heading home, while others got ready for the game. Jack darted straight to the Journalist club to do his best to prep. He wanted to do his best to impress June.

Quint had returned home to change and ready himself for the night.

The game was set to start at six.

Quint returned to school at a quarter till and quietly pulled the letterman out of his locker. He knew Jack had probably gotten some pictures already and had some kind of area for them to sit. 

So he balled up the jacket, trying to conceal it as he made his way to the bleachers. He found Jack with little effort and quickly clambered up to him before seating himself beside him.

“Isn’t it a bit hard to get shots from here?” Quint looked down at the field where the players were finishing up their stretches. He could see his newfound friends moving around, looking a bit tense. It was only the first game of the season, but if it didn’t kick off then morale could falter, leading to losing games.

“They won’t let me too close. I guess it’s a ‘dangerous game’.” Jack used air quotations but grinned as he picked up his camera. The poor thing had seen better days. If Quint had the money he would get him a new one. He was sure his phone could take better pictures.

“Luckily, I get pretty good zoom shots. And we aren’t too far away. You can even see your ‘friend’ from here.” Jack used air quotes again.

“If you weren’t holding that camera, Jack-“ Quint stopped as the players flocked to the field, setting themselves into position. 

Jack was right though, he could see Dirk from here. It was a good vantage point.

The team was awaiting the signal, and Quint felt his body jolt as Dirk spotted him. He turned back towards the game, but was now settled with a small almost private smile.

It did something to Quint. Knowing that was because of him.

He wondered what it felt like to Dirk. To see someone you thought you were dating, supporting you at your first game of the season.

The other dates of the players were still wearing the jackets that belonged to their boyfriends’. Quint’s fingers twitched with electricity as he settled his hand on the jacket, idly toying with the fabric.

The game started.

The players moved with fire in their souls, ready to throw their fight into the game. It was... exhilarating. 

Within moments Chapman had snapped into position and managed to score first. Their side of the bleachers jumped up with cheers, with his girlfriend cheering the loudest. Chapman grinned and blew her a kiss. A display that Quint could never imagine participating in, but a nice gesture either way.

As the game continued, Quint found himself enamored with it. He squirmed a bit in his seat, toying with the sleeve of the jacket nervously. Beside him was the soft ‘click click’ of Jack’s camera, hopefully capturing moments that June would approve of.

The visiting team had the lead for a good portion of the game, leaving the home team nervous. As if taken from some cliché movie, they were tied up at the end. It all came down to this.

The snap of the ball leaving one net and hitting another rippled inside of the viewers. Dirk had caught the toss and just as the players came for him, he shot the ball. 

Right into the goal, narrowly avoiding the goaltender. 

The whistle blew loudly across the field and the game was over. They had won.

Oddly, Quint was nearly breathless as the bleachers came to life. Jack nudged him, showing him the digital screen of his camera. Quint blinked out of his stupor and glanced at it. He was met with a picture of himself, staring out at the field, clutching the jacket.

“Jack!” Quint felt his face heat up, his hands holding the jacket again.

“I’m not doing it to tease you. You wouldn’t stop staring at him. Just uh... food for thought. I’m not gonna keep it. But um...” Jack flipped through the pictures and stopped at another. “The way you look at him is reeeeally similar to the way he looks at you.”

Jack zoomed in and grinned as he pointed at the screen.

“I can see the hearts in his eyes. Here... and here.” Jack chuckled as Quint turned and smacked him in the arm. “Again, I won’t show them.”

The bleachers began to empty and Jack packed up his camera, readying himself to go.

“I’ll see you at Joe’s.” Jack grinned at him knowingly and set off, hoping to run into June before she started doing interviews. 

Quint sat there for a moment, watching as players met with their dates before the players went to clean up. That was when he finally made his way down the bleachers. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he glanced down at it.

‘Met me behind the bleachers?’ Dirk left it as a question, to give Quint the choice.

Quint made his way behind the bleachers, shivering from the cold breeze.

‘Sure.’ He responded. With no one around to see, he allowed himself to slip the jacket on, convinced that he needed it for the cold.

He still hadn’t come up with an answer. He didn’t know what to do next or what to say. He hardly knew what he even wanted. Part of him just wanted to eat some snacks and play games. It was Friday night, he should be allowed that leisure.

After a few short minutes, Quint heard the crunch of feet approaching him. 

Quint was leaned against a beam, playing with his phone to keep busy. He glanced up at Dirk as he headed over.

“Hey.” Dirk’s voice was soft, shy. It was a side of him that Quint was unfamiliar with.

Dirk seemed to look him over for a moment, a slanted smile on his face as he stared at the jacket currently drowning Quint.

“Hello, Dirk. Should we... converse?” Quint asked, pushing himself off of the beam to face Dirk properly.

“Yeah. We, uh, should.” Dirk agreed, putting a hand behind his neck, touching the still-wet hair there. He never did do anything new to his hair over the years.

“Wanna sit?” Dirk asked, looking around as if a bench would manifest itself.

“Sure.” Quint shrugged and seated himself on the grass. Dirk relaxed slightly and sat beside him, leaving a bit of room between them.

Neither knew what to say or how to start. Dirk picked a few blades of grass, trying to keep himself calm. 

Quint took a deep breath and looked at his fingers peeking out of the cuffs like he did earlier that week.

“I...” Quint tried. “Originally brought the jacket to return to you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Dirk frowned and spun a blade of grass between his thumb and index finger.

“The guys kind of-“ Dirk rolled his hand, trying to find the right words. “Really went overboard. I didn’t mean it to be such a big deal to have you wear the jacket.”

Quint looked up at him, confused.

“They knew I... liked you. But no one told me there was fuckin’ meaning to the jacket. You were cold and still kind of drunk.”

Dirk huffed and leaned back against a beam, staring up at the sky.

“So... You didn’t give it to me to... keep?” Quint asked as he touched the bottom of the jacket, focusing on the snap button there.

“I- dunno. But I was gonna talk to you first. Y’know. Try to... apologize properly. But they kind of attached to you and made it so fucking dramatic.” Dirk sighed. “I know you don’t like me. Shit, why would you? After what I did...”

Quint stayed quiet, allowing Dirk to finish his thought.

“I was gonna tell you and at least... put it out there. Maybe to prove that I was really sorry. Fuck.” He sighed again. “ That’s why was so mean to you then though. I didn’t know how to deal with it. So... I’m sorry.”

They were silent for a moment before Quint got caught in a fit of laughter. Dirk stilled, frowning.

“I didn’t think you’d make fun-“ Dirk started, looking beat up.

“No no! Not at all.” Quint’s laughter broke into chuckles. “We’ve both been overly worried this week over nothing.”

“Huh?” 

Quint wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

“We were both stressed because we didn’t know what it meant to give someone a jacket. I’ve been in a frenzy all week worried about it and so have you.” Quint explained properly.

“Oh. Yeah. I guess so.” Dirk calmed a bit, finally looking straight at him.

“It did give me some perspective, however. While, I don’t know exactly what I want to do... I think... I may sort of... like you as well.” Quint stared up at the sky.

“You...” Dirk just blinked, yet again, at a loss for words. 

Quint hummed softly.

“I think, for now, I will be selfish and hang on to your jacket.” Quint glanced over at Dirk, who’s mouth was hanging open slightly, the tips of his ears red.

“But,” Quint started again. “I don’t think I’ll be wearing it around. And... I would like to... Do this at my own pace. I don’t know that I’m equipped to be in a relationship. I think I’m too enamored with my project at the moment.”

Quint set his hand down on the grass close to Dirk’s leg. Dirk hesitated before slowly lowering his hand ever so gently over Quint’s.

“I can... I can wait.” Dirk swallowed nervously and looked up at the sky along with Quint, both staring up at the stars. His fingers curled gently over Quint’s, making the smaller’s heart race with a surge of new feelings. He responded in kind, his own hand closing around Dirk’s.

“I just ask for patience. I don’t think I’m ready to be... out there.” 

Dirk chuckled softly.

“I’ll make sure the guys keep quiet.”

Quint nodded and gave Dirk’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Wanna go to Joe’s?” Dirk glanced over at Quint, yet another soft smile gracing his face.

“In a bit, yes.” 

“Awesome.”


	2. Unexpected realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to continue but I got too wrapped up in the thought of what else would happen and now I may end up writing more. Thank you for your kind comments! I love seeing the few people who love this couple happy to have some content <3  
> I also really need to stop posting these fics at three in the morning. Will I though? No, probably not.  
> More to possibly come???

"So wait, back up." Jack gave Quint an inquisitive stare.

"You're keeping the jacket? Even though you said you were giving it back?"

Quint felt his face heat up despite the cold wind blowing around them, although he couldn't feel it much considering he was sporting the jacket in question.

They were standing in Quint's backyard, testing how powerful the magnets needed to be to support weight. The hour wasn't terribly late, around a quarter till five, but the weather was only going to get colder as winter slowly creeped closer.

"We had a talk and I came to the conclusion that I... Don't think I am ready for..." Quint gestured vaguely. "All that. And why are you bringing this up now? It's been weeks!"

Jack just squinted, even more confused now. "Because I haven't seen it since then!"

Jack huffed and went silent for a beat. "So why keep it?" Jack busied his hands with the screwdriver, currently removing the wheels of the old skateboard they acquired months ago.

"Because, I like it. Also, I think I _may_ like Dirk. So we agreed to take it slow. I told him I wanted to focus on my project for the moment and he said he'd wait." Quint secured the heavy duty magnets to one side of the plywood board they'd hastily put together. It needed something to hold the base magnets down in order to keep them from dispersing as soon as they were introduced to the magnets that would be attached to the board. In theory, it wouldn't be terribly hard. But theories were always easier to think about and harder to test.

"So you are dating him then?" Jack put the screwdriver down on the patio table.

"I don't know." Quint admitted, finally glancing at his friend. Jack hummed thoughtfully, not sure what to say to that. They hadn't exactly gone out on a date yet, but Quint had attended all of his games since then and when they were properly alone they would sit together and hold hands. True to his word, Dirk was letting Quint set the pace, never seeking more than Quint would offer. It was almost frustrating. Did he want Dirk to kiss him?

"Do you smell it?" Jack set the wheels from the skateboard onto the table.

"Smell what?" Quint quickly looked back at Jack, thoughts derailed as he took a look around the yard, unsure of what smell Jack was referring to. It could have just been the neighbor's dog.

"The jacket. Duh."

Oh. That.

Quint blinked, his face once more turning red. He didn't want to dignify that question with a response (even if he did do it from time to time), so he settled back into his work. But he could hear Jack chuckling anyways.

"Dude, that's cute! You should give him something of yours. I guess it would be hard since Dirk is like, a giant." That was a thought. Would it solidify things? What would he even give to him?

"Girls do this cute thing where they give their boyfriend a scrunchie." Jack smiled putting both hands on his cheeks, probably thinking about the hair-tie June wore daily to keep her hair out of her face. Quint could appreciate June, she was someone with a vision and she worked tirelessly to carry it out. Not many people their age had that kind of drive.

"Jack, I'm not a girl. Nor do I even have-"

"That's not what I'm saying, man. Just that, it's something they do. Maybe you could find something kind of, I dunno, similar? Like, find something he needs, kind of personalize it, then give it to him. He'd probably melt." Jack laced his own fingers together, bringing them back up to his face in a mocking way. "'Oh, Quint! I love it! Let me kiss you!'"

"Jack!" Quint yelled, heating up again.

"I'm only teasing." Jack laughed again.

"I don't tease you about June." Quint reminded him with a small huff.

"That's because you lack the ability to tease."

Quint just rolled his eyes and made his way over to Jack, snatching the board from him.

"I'm going to need time to upgrade this properly. We have two options for secure footing; an old pair of shoes you can still fit into, or we need to obtain some proper straps." Quint turned the board over, running his fingertip along the sandpaper-like texture on top.

"We should have gotten a snowboard, they come with those!" Jack whined, dramatically throwing his hands up. He was especially energetic today.

"Snowboards are larger, heavier, and more expensive. But old skateboards are cheap and more replaceable." Quint argued before setting the board on the table beside his tools. They needed to wrap up for the evening, he didn't have good lighting in the backyard and the garage was off limits to him ever since a project had gotten away and dented the car.

Science had mistakes! He couldn't help it!

Jack sighed, slowly sliding down the chair until he was properly slumped in it.

"It's Saturday night and we have nothing to do but..." Jack gestured to the pile of wood on the floor. Quint shook his head and pulled the tarp over the items to protect them overnight.

"Well, I'm sure I could ask the guys what they're up to. Perhaps we could make a gathering out of it?" Quint stepped over to the door and opened it, sliding out of his shoes before stepping inside. His phone had been left on the counter, a preemptive measure since magnets could destroy it in an instant.

"You could have- the whole time?!" Jack slid out of the chair, landing on the grass with little to no grace. 

"We had important work to do, Jack. But, I think we have reached a good stopping point." 

"I still can't believe that _you're_ actually kind of popular." 

Quint turned and looked at him, insulted.

"No offense?" Jack offered.

Quint just slipped out of his shoes and left them by the door, a strict rule in his household, one that had taken him years to teach Jack. He stepped inside and picked up his phone. He had a few messages, to his surprise. Mostly some memes from the group. He had a small smile as he scrolled through them before inquiring what everyone was up to for the evening.

To no surprise, most of the group was taking the day to spend with their girlfriends, and Aida with his boyfriend. It left Dirk with nothing to do, since everyone was busy and his boyf- er, with _Quint_ busy with his project.

"Dirk says everyone is busy." Quint looked at Jack, who was stepping into the house while kicking off his shoes. Well, at least he remembered, that had to count for something.

"Aw, texting your booooyfriend?" Jack teased in a sing-song voice as he made his way over to the kitchen. With Quint's parents away so much, it gave them the freedom to snack more often. Every so often his parents would have groceries delivered to ensure he still had healthy food, it just meant cooking for himself. Which, he was capable of doing. He was just grateful that his parents recently decided that he no longer needed a babysitter.

Whenever his parents went on another vacation, Jack would come and stay until his foster family called him home to do chores.

"I have been texting Dirk for a month now, Jack." Quint rolled his eyes and closed the backdoor.

"Yeah well..." Jack opened a can of soda and pursed his lips, trying to think of a comeback. "Are you gonna go to the dance with him?"

"The dance?" Quint had forgotten. Which was a feat considering all of the handmade posters filling the halls along with the papers posted on lockers. Oh, and the giant sign out front reminding them.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask June. I just need a good way to do it! Something to really _woo_ her!" Jack raised his hand in the air, soda splashing onto the tiles below.

"Please make sure you go over your plan with me before hand. I don't trust you. You're going to do something big and embarrass her. Like singing some song on the roof of the school." 

Jack's shoulders slacked, face dumbfounded.

"Quint... Can you... Read minds?"

Quint sighed, shooting a new text to Dirk.

**'Jack is planning on asking June to the dance. Poorly.'**

Quint set his phone down on the counter, handing Jack some paper towels for the floor.

"No, Jack. I cannot read minds. But I know yours all too well. She needs something private and personal. I doubt she is into flashy shows of affection." Quint pulled a few items out of the fridge. "Are you staying the night?"

Jack sighed dramatically.

"No. Gotta shave the dog, clean the gutters, snake the drains." He downed his soda and slammed the can down on the counter, frustrated.

Quint opened his mouth to respond but stopped short as a new message popped up on his screen.

**'The girl that's always interviewing everyone?'**

Quint smiled at that and replied.

**'Yes. The journalist. Jack wants to do something big and I do not think she would respond well to that.'**

"Quint?" Jack waved his hand in front of Quint's face, trying to regain his attention.

"Sorry. Anyways, about June? Maybe find something she likes?" Quint suggested. He didn't know much about June but he knew she worked harder than anyone else and her ambition would certainly lead her to being a news anchor or some kind of detective. 

**'Maybe he could take pictures of stuff for her to put together that'll spell out the question'**

Quint looked at his phone and hummed thoughtfully. Was Dirk a secret romantic?

"That's not a bad idea." Quint said before looking up at Jack. "Dirk suggests taking pictures to have her assemble, that, together, would spell out your question."

Jack blinked, silent for a moment before a wide grin broke out over his face.

"That's perfect!" He yelled as he ran over to Quint, shaking him by the shoulders excitedly. "She'd have to fall for that!"

"Just do it privately." Quint grunted as he was shaken about, doing his best to not drop his phone.

"I gotta figure out what to do!" Jack grabbed his shoes and ran for the front door. "Bye Quint!"

With that, he made a mad dash out of the house, leaving Quint still standing at the fridge.

**'Jack really liked that idea. So much so that he ran out of my house in excitement. Are you secretly a romantic at heart?'** Quint replied to Dirk before focusing back on preparing dinner for himself.

**'Maybe... Are you going then?'** Came the next reply from Dirk.

Quint stared down at the screen.

Was he?

It would be a big statement to have him go with Dirk. Even if they went "as a group", the others would have dates. Possibly even Jack! Would he have to dance? He wasn't very good at dancing!

Quint set his phone down, not sure of how to respond now. He could always stay home if Jack managed to get a yes from June. He had the excuse of his project needing work. Of course, he knew that Aida would likely get him to go somehow.

He sighed and started cooking his dinner, sighing softly as he thought of Dirk going alone. Would Dirk even go if he didn't? Did Dirk want to go? He only asked if Quint was going, he wasn't proclaiming that he was going. He should reply.

He picked up his phone and stared at the bright screen.

**'I'm not sure. I could use the time to work on my project. I've never been a big fan of dances.'** He replied truthfully. 

Would Dirk be disappointed?

**'Wanna go to the lake instead?'**

Quint looked at the text. 

Oh.

That was actually a nice idea.

Wait. Would that be a date? With everyone at the dance, it would mean the two of them would be alone. It would be too cold to swim, but it sounded... Very nice. Quint liked that idea a lot.

**'If Jack gets his date, then yes. If not, then we can both take him to the dance.'** Quint replied quickly, smiling to himself.

**'Alright. But I'm not dancing with Jack'**

Quint laughed at that.

**'Deal.'**

\------

The dance wasn't for another two weeks, but Jack was already running around wildly trying to come up with good pictures for June.

"So..." Dirk watched as Jack snapped a few pictures, muttering to himself before taking another. "How long is he gonna be like this?"

Quint walked beside Dirk, the three of them heading out to the field for Dirk's lacrosse practice.

"Until he gets tired, or until he is satisfied with his work." Quint commented, smiling as Jack rushed up to the other players already on the field, asking if they could pose as letters.

Dirk grunted, not happy with that answer.

"Do you wanna, um." Dirk looked away from Quint nervously. "Wanna hang out after the game on Friday?"

Quint felt his face heat up and he held his backpack closer to his chest.

"Sure. Ah, without the guys, right?" Quint asked for verification. If it was another party... He wasn't sure he had the energy for another one just yet.

"Yeah. If you want." Dirk cleared his throat, red around the tips of his ears. It was a sign that Quint had picked up on early on, letting him know when he was growing embarrassed or shy.

"Alright, sure." Quint replied with a shy smile of his own, stopping by the base of the bleachers. He'd been coming to their practice for a few weeks now, mostly on Aida's insistence. To his surprise, he actually quite enjoyed it. He would sit on the bleachers and do his homework as the team played, finding it more enjoyable to spend the time there than at home alone. Somehow it was like white noise that helped him focus.

Not to mention, it allowed him the opportunity to steal glances at Dirk as he practiced. It left Quint with something to keep him occupied while Jack put effort into the journalist club in attempt to impress June.

Quint reached out to touch Dirk's arm, a brief touch, a small step forward for him.

"Have a good practice." He said before retreating to his usual spot on the bleachers, leaving a pleased Dirk behind.

Quint set his backpack down beside him and opened it up to retrieve his homework.

Before he could even take out his pencil, he heard someone calling to him. 

It was none other than June Del Toro herself.

He stared down at her as she made her way up the steps to him.

"Hey!" She seated herself beside him, notepad already pulled out with her pen in her other hand. 

"Oh, hello, June." He greeted her. Where was Jack anyways? He'd be losing his mind over this!

"I have some questions I'd like to ask you. You're one of the smartest people in the school, so I thought you would be a great source." She flipped the notepad open and cleared her throat, not giving Quint a moment to respond.

"Now, I don't listen to rumors, I seek the truth. However, I have a trustworthy source telling me you're planning something really big for the science fair. Something that could be _ground-breaking_?" She looked up at him, ready for answers.

Quint let out a small laugh.

"Is your source Jack?" 

"I..." She faltered for a moment. "I can't reveal my sources."

"Well, I am glad you've begun listening to him. He thinks the world of you." Quint smiled at her as she suddenly shrank back a bit, cheeks turning red.

"Yeah well, he must think that of you, too. What's your project?" She tapped her pen against the pad, hoping to shift the subject away.

"I promise it is not nearly as fantastical as Jack must make it out to be. I am planning on using magnets to make a sort of hover board. Since I'm not allowed to use the blow torch, I can't make propulsion engines. So for now, magnets will have to do. Unfortunately, it does require very powerful magnets in mass quantities. Jack has been helpful though." Quint stared out at the field, watching Dirk idly.

"But if you _did_ have access to a blow torch?" She suddenly smiled at him, an air of mischief about her. No wonder Jack liked her.

"I do not." He reiterated.

"Let me rephrase that, what if _I_ could get you access to one?"

Quint sat up a little straighter at that, interested. He still had three months to alter his project. With a little time could easily scrape some left over parts together and-

"I could... upgrade my project." He responded. June grinned and wrote something down on her notepad before tearing the page out to hand to him.

He glanced at the paper, unsure why she wouldn't just tell him aloud. When he glanced over to his side to ask, he saw her already heading down the steps.

She was... interesting.

He looked over the paper again.

**'Meet me at classroom 214 in ten.'**

Quint hummed with interest before folding the note up and tucking it into his pocket. His current homework assignment wasn't due for a few days, so he decided to follow through with her request. He packed up and stared out at Dirk, not sure how to relay the message without worrying him. Dirk was wrapped up in his practice, not able to spare a glance at him.

A text would have to suffice, although, he knew that Dirk's was currently in his locker for safekeeping. Still, at least it would let him know that Quint hadn't ditched him.

**'June wants to show me something. I'll be back when I can.'** He sent out and made his way down the steps, heading back towards the school. He wasn't sure how long this might take but he hoped to be back before practice finished.

As he made his way through the school, he couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to show him. He didn't even know what class was held inside of 214 or why it was so important.

Despite all his pondering, he really just wanted to get back outside. Which, was a weird realization. He was actively seeking Dirk's company. Or perhaps even his gaze. It always left him with a pleasant feeling to see Dirk looking his way. Which he seemed to do, quite often.

He squashed down any feelings that were currently plaguing him and made his way upstairs, making a beeline for the room in question. He knew the doors were locked up after school was out.

Expecting it to be locked, Quint didn't try to open it, instead deciding on reaching out to knock on the door.

He felt slightly satisfied when he heard the lock shift to open. He was right. It _had_ been locked.

The door opened to reveal June, smiling as she stepped aside for him, extending her arm with an opened hand, motioning to the room.

The shop class.

Huh.

"How did you-?" Quint took a step inside and locked eyes with her.

Her smile became a grin as she, as if in a movie, twirled a set of keys around her index finger. It was a cool motion. At least, until they flew out of her hands and launched into the wall, hitting the floor with a 'clink' from each key.

Quint tried not to laugh as June flusteredly picked up the set of keys, quickly trying to recompose herself.

"Anyways," she cleared her throat. "I am authorized to use this room, among others, and can let you in here to use the tools. Just uh, be careful."

"June, what do you gain from this?" He gave her a curious look, unsure of what she stood to gain from putting her neck at risk just so he could make a better project. And _why_ did she have access to the room in the first place? By the look of the keys, it wasn't the only room she had access to.

"One: if it works without a hitch, you make me one. Two: I get exclusive rights to interviews. Three: I will be making this a full page in the yearbook if it works. And... Four: It'll make Jack happy." She grew a bit quiet near the end of her list, growing more shy as she said it.

Quint gave her a knowing smile and extended his hand. She matched his smile and shook his hand firmly.

"I just have one more question, June." Quint released her hand, pausing for unnecessary dramatics. Something Jack had taught him.

"Do you _like_ Jack?"

June tensed up and started shoving Quint out of the room hastily.

"I am not answering that!" She closed the door behind them and locked it up, speaking quickly. "I stay late for my club on Mondays and Wednesdays. I will loan you the keys after school on those days and pick them up when I'm done for the day. You will _not_ burn the place down and you will _not_ get hurt."

June didn't say another word as she hurriedly left him a bit stunned by the door.

He would need to gather his necessary supplies for an engine prototype. After, of course, he drew up the plans for it. He'd also need to invest in more protection for Jack, since an engine could lead to more injuries when he tested it.

His mind raced with the exciting possibilities.

\------

After his encounter with June, Quint had resumed his homework atop the bleachers. Unsure if Dirk had noticed his brief absence. As soon as he finished he began to make a rough draft of his plans. 

It wasn't until Dirk had managed to gain his attention that he noticed practice had wrapped up and most players were gone for the evening. Dirk was also freshly clean with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Man, you get really into homework." Dirk commented with a playful smirk, his tone light as he leaned forward onto one of the handrails.

"Sorry. I was drawing up plans." Quint packed his bag up, eager to walk with Dirk.

"You left for a bit, I missed you." Dirk did his best to subtly flirt with him, not wanting to come on too strong and make him withdraw.

Quint bit his lip, suddenly shy as he heated up a bit.

"Sorry. I didn't want to yell out to you." Although, Dirk probably _would_ have liked that; Quint yelling out to him as if he was cheering for him at a game.

"So what did June end up showin' you?" Dirk asked as he followed Quint down the steps, stopping at the ground to offer his hand out to Quint.

"She demonstrated that she holds access to the shop class and informed me that I can utilize it for my project. Which is why I have to draw up new plans. What she did _not_ intend to show me, were her feelings for Jack." Quint accepted Dirk's extended hand, allowing him to help him with the last step. It was unneeded, but Quint liked the way Dirk's larger hand felt around his own. It was pleasantly warm.

With the others already gone, Quint felt no need to separate their hands, allowing Dirk to thread their fingers together as they walked.

"Oh yeah?" Dirk snorted out a laugh. "Guess whatever Jack does is gonna work then."

"I concur. Although, Jack could end up doing something drastic if he found out." It was true though. Plus, there was privacy in someone's feelings. It wasn't their place to say something, even if Jack was his best friend, it still didn't give him the right. Not to mention, he would feel terrible for breaking her trust even if Jack liked her. 

He wondered why she would hesitate then. It was clear to everyone that Jack was over the moon in love with her, he had been for years now. So why was she reluctant to tell him?

"If she actually likes him, I doubt he could do anything to change her feelings. I'd kill to see his reaction though. He'd probably cry." Dirk gently squeezed Quint's hand as he chortled.

"Oh, without a doubt. June is all he ever really speaks of. Since junior high. Conversing with him can become... repetitive at times." 

When they reached the front of the school, they both stopped, knowing they each had to go in different directions. Quint had no idea where Jack had run off to, but he wasn't going to wait for him when he was likely still trying to get pictures and could end up doing so until nightfall.

"So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow?" Dirk asked, looking down at their still joined hands. He ran his thumb over the back of Quint's, a gesture Quint wasn't sure how to cope with.

"Yes, because we both have school tomorrow, Dirk." Quint chuckled softly.

"Oh, right. Right. Yeah." Dirk nodded.

Neither pulled away, both still holding hands, Dirk's thumb still idly smoothing over the back of Quint's hands.

"Okay. Tomorrow then." Quint reiterated.

"Yeah." Dirk nodded again and reluctantly allowed Quint's hand to slip out of his own. He hesitated for a moment, looking at their surroundings. Once he was sure no one was still around, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Quint's cheek.

Quint was left dazed, standing there in a stupor as Dirk muttered another quick goodbye before heading off in a near sprint. Quint's heart was raced wildly in his chest, his mind fully stopped in it's tracks. He reacted by putting a hand on his cheek where he'd been kissed, still staring out at Dirk as he gradually left his line of sight.

Once Dirk was gone, Quint finally managed to come down from whatever state he was left in, soul reentering his body. With electricity vibrating through his veins, he slowly made his way home. He could still hear his heart pounding in his ears, his face still heated up from the interaction.

He found that, he actually enjoyed it.

\------

Sleep hadn't come easy that night. He'd stayed up far too late trying to focus on his new plans, but his mind kept plaguing him with thoughts of Dirk. Every time he drew out a new line, his pencil stilled all as he thought of the kiss. It wasn't exactly a... You know, real kiss. But, it was something that sparked inside of him.

He finally accepted defeat at nearly two AM, moving to lie in his bed to stare up at the ceiling.

He definitely found Dirk attractive. He caught himself staring at him far too many times for him to be able to deny that. But did he _like like_ Dirk?

Dirk was different now. Or maybe he was just... more free? Quint couldn't describe it. He seemed happier than he had in junior high, that was for sure. He was nicer, thoughtful, and it did something to Quint. He wanted to be around Dirk, waited with bated breath for those private moments where Dirk would touch his back or take his hand. He just hadn't realized that he had started anticipating them. Now he wanted to actively seek those interactions out.

"Oh my god." Quint said to himself as he reached for the walkie in the darkness.

"Jack? Come in, Jack." Quint held down the button of his walkie. If he had the money he would have bought Jack a phone ages ago, but at least the walkies still functioned after all this time.

After a minute, a clearly groggy Jack answered.

"Quint? What is it, bud? It's like, _super_ late." 

Quint could imagine that Jack was lying in bed rubbing his eyes tiredly. His voice certainly told Quint that he'd been sleeping.

"Jack, I think I like Dirk." Quint said it. He said it aloud. Not just to himself but to Jack. He was putting it out there, testing how it sounded to himself.

Jack didn't respond for another minute, but when he did, it was with a yawn.

"That's great, man." Was his response, his tone clearly stating that he'd rather be sleeping. Maybe he'd interrupted some dream where Jack was a hero and June was on his arm. Something like that.

"What do I do?" Quint sat up, running a hand through his hair anxiously. What was he supposed to do? What did you do when you liked someone?

"Well, considering that you're already kind of dating, and you know that he feels the same? You could tell him. He might even cry. Anyways, I'm going back to bed. Congrats on the revelation." Jack yawned again, loudly this time. "I support you, dude. Night."

With that, Jack cut off, presumably having shut off the walkie.

Quint just stared at the walkie in his hands, not moving.

He liked Dirk.

He liked Dirk!

He _had_ to get him something!

Or better yet, _make_ him something!


	3. The quiet comfort of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot believe that I'm just churning this out like this. If you have a storyline or AU you want to see, put it in the comments and if you're alright with me doing so, I may make a fic for it :)  
> Anyways, this chapter is just some much needed fluff <3

As the season started to wane onward, it left Fall on it's last shaking legs, tripping into the first days of Winter. The weather turned colder, the breeze turning frigid. It brought death to the plants around them, and rolled dark clouds that hung up high in the sky, and those clouds weighed heavy with rain.

Tonight was a night where the heavy rain brought claps of thunder that shook the windows, which always came after the instances of light that were gone before you could blink. It creeped closer, the deafening crashes and lights that struck hard, leaving streaks of burning death in it's wake.

Practice had been cancelled accordingly. They had no choice when their field had flooded and left them closer to mud wrestling rather than actually practicing lacrosse. So the players packed up their gear and headed home for the day.

Quint would have utilized the cold Wednesday evening in the metal shop, but the storm was so severe that it cut power to nearly the entire town. June had locked up and apologized to him as she ducked into her mom's car. June and her mother had tried to offer him a ride, but he was waiting for Dirk to put his gear away. In the dark no less. Jack had left the moment the bell had rang through the school, telling Quint that he was nearly done with his "epic quest."

He'd sighed as he waited under the awning out front. He wondered if the power was out at his home as well. There was a backup generator in his garage that he'd have to kick on, if only to preserve the food in the fridge and provide light to his room. His plans were nearly drawn up, meaning he was close to fleshing it out.

When the double doors to the school slammed open suddenly, Quint let out an audible shriek, nearly leaping directly out of his own skin. He'd been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he'd found himself having slipped away from the world surrounding him.

Luckily, it was Dirk. He apologized furiously for startling him, putting a hand on his arm with a gentle ease. Quint let out a sigh, putting his hand over his chest as if he'd suffered worse than a fright. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, only half because of the fright.

"Sorry." Dirk couldn't help but laugh softly at his reaction, apologizing once more to him.

"It's fine. You didn't intend on doing it." Quint glanced up at him, a suspicious but playful look on his face. The more time he found himself spending with Dirk, the better feel he got for his personality, making it easier for him to joke or tease him. "Or did you?"

Dirk laughed harder at that.

"No, I swear." Dirk raised a hand up, mocking a scouts honor gesture.

Quint accepted the response with a small smile before remembering the acclimate weather that surrounded him. Luckily for them, the lightning had decided to take a break from it's wrath. Likely only temporary by the look of the blackened clouds.

Dirk pulled out his umbrella from his bag and opened it up, holding it above Quint, who had forgotten his own. His bag had been jammed pack with items he needed to work on in the shop class. He ended up stuffing them into his locker, knowing that there was always time to work on it at a later date.

"I'll walk you home. Uh, if that's okay?" Dirk turned away, pretending to stare out at the rain.

"You live in the opposite direction, don't you?" Quint looked up at him, aching to reach out and put his hand over Dirk's that was clutching the umbrella handle. Dirk's hands were large, they always engulfed Quint's own when they held hands. His hands usually had some scrapes on them, and his palms and fingertips were growing calluses from playing lacrosse. It made Quint add new gloves to his mental list of possible gifts to get him.

Okay, he _knew_ he didn't need to get Dirk anything. However, he _wanted_ to. Ideally, he could make him something that he'd get use out of. But, he didn't know exactly what would be best. So lacrosse gear was a good start, right?

"Yeah, but I wanna walk with you." Dirk mumbled, a flush of red splayed across his cheeks.

Quint wondered what it was like to be so open. To wear your heart on your sleeve and be able to find a way to be so emotionally honest. Granted, Dirk wasn't an open book. Really, Quint felt as if he knew nothing about him at all. He liked video games, lacrosse... And Quint. But what else was there? What other interests or hobbies had he not shown Quint yet? He wanted to know. Wanted to learn more about Dirk.

"Alright. But, I have one condition." Quint watched as Dirk's smile faltered a bit.

"Uh, sure. Name it." Dirk said, unsure of what Quint would even want from him.

Quint hummed, as if deep in thought when he knew exactly what he wanted. He rubbed his chin as if adding to that thought.

"You have to tell me more about yourself." Quint stepped out from under the awning, Dirk moving to keep the umbrella over his head.

"What do you wanna know?" Dirk made a face, trying to think of what to say. He didn't consider himself to be a very interesting person. He's best trait was his strength. That was all he really thought of himself.

Quint pressed himself closer to him, his shoulder pressed into Dirk's side. The chill made him regret not bringing the jacket. Sure, he had his own, but there was something about wearing Dirk's that warmed more than just his body.

"I want to know more. I feel as if I know little to nothing about you. And..." He paused, voice growing almost silent against the loud patter of rain falling on the umbrella above them. "If we're dating, then I should know more. Right?"

Dirk stilled at that. Dating? Quint thought they were dating? When had that happened? Dirk was completely dumbfounded. They were dating?!

"We're dating?!" Dirk was staring down at him, surprise written clearly on his face, though hope was swelling in his chest. Quint was grateful that no one else was around to hear him. Although, with each passing day, he seemed to care less of what others really thought. He started to wonder how Dirk would react if they were openly dating. Would Dirk hold his hand as they walked the halls? He knew without a doubt that Dirk would, at the very least, walk him to his locker. Would he kiss him in front of others? 

It made his head spin, nearly drunk from the thought of it all. Dizzy, knowing he could likely have all of that when and if he was ever ready for it.

Why did Dirk think that they weren't dating?

Well, they hadn't exactly gone out on a date or anything, nor had Quint told him that he liked him yet. They hadn't even kissed yet...

Alright, he could see why.

It took Quint a second to compose himself after the outburst.

"Aren't we?" He stepped closer to Dirk, moving out of the steady rain. They'd have to hurry before the next storm hit.

"We never um." Dirk faltered, stopping himself as he gestured to them both, as if that truly meant something. Presumably before he said the wrong thing. Quint had noticed that Dirk often second guessed himself and it caused him to break his train of thought. It made him think that Dirk saw himself as standing on thin ice around him, as if one word could make him suddenly not want this. Quint sought out to fix that.

"Then, I guess I should be more clear. Dirk, _I like you_ , and I believe we are dating. If that's what you want, anyways." Quint tried for confirmation, hoping to stir some confidence in him.

"I do!" Dirk said suddenly before withdrawing a bit, changing his tone to be more calmed. "Yeah, I do. Totally."

"Dirk." Quint put his hand atop of Dirk's, holding the umbrella with him as he moved closer in attempt to crowd his space. He wanted to prove to Dirk that he wanted to be with him.

Before he got the chance to do anything at all, another crash of lightning lit up the sky. It wasn't terribly far from them, leaving a near ear splitting crash in it's wake as the thunder vibrated through the sky.

"Let's go!" Dirk gave Quint a gentle shove and they took off quickly, their feet splashing against the soaked pavement, both had been surprised by the cracking of thunder. He'd closed up the umbrella, both agreeing that it would be faster (and safer), if they didn't attempt to stay dry when lightning was a very real threat to them. 

Another crash of thunder echoed through the air from behind them. Luckily for them, Quint's house wasn't terribly far. It was only a few minutes by walk, so by running, they reached his doorstep quickly. Quint fumbled for his keys and moved with haste to open the door. 

When he stepped inside, he glanced back at Dirk who was still standing at the doorway, hesitating.

"Dirk!" Quint sighed as he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house before closing the door behind them. The house was encased in darkness, an eerie feeling draped over it considering the hour wasn't late. 

"I don't wanna... Y'know." Dirk muttered as he pulled his phone out of his bag, turning the flashlight on for them. He took a moment to look at Quint in the soft lighting, he was soaked from head to toe, but Dirk still thought he was perfect. He couldn't believe that he was dating Quint. After years of pining, he was lucky enough to just have Quint in his company, but to be dating him? It was a reality he never imagined he could have. But, now that it was here, he found himself squirming with nerves, unsure of every step he made. Quint had said before that he wanted to take it slow, so he put it into Quint's hands, letting him set their pace. Though, it made Dirk battle his impulses. There were so many moments where he wanted to touch him, which he usually settled himself down by doing so, but only putting his hand somewhere casual. He wanted to pull him close, to kiss him. But, he would wait for Quint to take the reigns. 

"You can't go back outside. It isn't safe." Quint slipped out of his shoes and put them by the door before instructing for Dirk to do the same. There was _no way_ that he was going to let Dirk back out into that storm. "You're going to have to call your parents and let them know that you will be staying here until it's safe."

Dirk placed his shoes beside Quint's and stood awkwardly by the door. They were both fully soaked now, every layer of clothing drenched. Quint was more worried about his backpack than his clothes, but thankfully he had clutched it against his chest so it had suffered little water damage, leaving the contents inside dry. Dirk had done the same with his bag so his own belongings were dry as well.

"Come on, you can shower upstairs. Do you have a change of clothes in your bag?" Quint tried the lights, sighing when it provided no power. He wasn't sure what to do if Dirk didn't have a change of clothes. Considering their size difference, Dirk wouldn't fit in anything he had. Well, other than his own jacket. 

"Uh, yeah, my practice clothes." He squinted in the darkness of the house, trying to get his bearings. He shined the light around, taking a look at his surroundings. Quint really did have a pretty big house. 

"Good. I need to start the generator. I would hate to lose everything in the fridge." Quint commented as he tried the switch again as if it would suddenly feed power to the lights. He pulled out his phone and turned the flashlight on to light his way. 

Now, Quint didn't believe in ghosts. He was a man of science, after all. But, there was something about being in the garage while encompassed in darkness that didn't sit with him well. So, with his free hand, he grabbed Dirk's and led him to the garage. He had to move a few things, which Dirk had done for him with great ease, only fueling Quint's attraction to him to see his strength in action. Once it was cleared, he started it up. Once it was humming with energy, Quint led Dirk back into the house. He tried the lights again, pleased to find them working again. 

"We will have to preserve power." Quint commented as he led Dirk up the stairs. "You can use the shower and change."

He flicked on the light to the bathroom that was across from his bedroom. He let Dirk step inside as he grabbed a towel from the linen closet to hand off to him. 

Without power, the house was cold. Well, even with the power, it was cold. A different kind of cold that no heat could diminish. Quint was alone more often then not, with no company other than the occasional hyper-active Jack. With Dirk in the house, it was a different kind of energy. Quint felt nervous and excited a the same time.

Dirk let out a low whistle.

"You have a fancy house." Dirk set his bag on the counter. "Smells good, too, like you."

Quint felt himself heat up at that.

"Be quick, I'll shower after." Quint closed the door and stepped into his bedroom. Who knew how long the storm would last. Or how long it would take to get power back in full. It could mean Dirk would need to stay the night. He didn't know what to do with that thought. 

Dirk was left in the bathroom, taking a minute to check it out. He hadn't lied; it did smell good. It was a scent he couldn't begin to describe. The best description he could give was that, it was a smell that made you feel comforted, happy, content. Like the smell of freshly cut grass, the smell of the first hint of rain, or the way a cool summer breeze made you feel. It was something he wanted to press his nose into and never pull back. And now, he found himself surrounded by it. He was drowning in the scent of the person he loved. A thrill ran through him, settling pleasantly inside of his stomach as he stripped down to shower, remembering that Quint was still wet and cold, awaiting his turn.

Quint sighed as he pulled off his jacket, setting it into his basket before he peeled off his shirt that really didn't want to come off of his skin. He felt gross. It was fun when it was summer and you were soaked from swimming or the like, but to be wet from rain in the cold? Entirely unpleasant.

He listened as the pipes creaked softly, sending water rushing to the shower. 

Dirk was in his shower.

_Naked_.

Quint shook his head, not allowing himself to dwell on that.

As soon as Dirk was done all he wanted to do was stand under the hot spray and warm himself up. Then maybe he'd find something for them to eat. For now, he focused on peeling the rest of his clothes off of himself before wrapping himself up in his robe, grabbing a towel for himself. He didn't want to use his parent's bathroom to shower. It just felt wrong. So he sat at his desk, trying to kill time by putting more details into his plans for his project.

He didn't know how much time had passed before there was a knock on his door. Dirk must have been done.

"It's open." Quint glanced back at the door as it opened. Dirk stood there, the damp clothing and towel in his hands, silently inquiring where to put it. He was dressed only in an old, threadbare tee, with the school provided gym shorts around his waist. He couldn't be warm like that, not when there was no heat in the house.

Quint rose to his feet, pulling the letterman off of the back of his desk chair before holding it out to Dirk, trading him for the wet clothing that ended up discarded into the basket.

"This isn't me returning it." Quint said as he turned back to Dirk, reaching out to touch the hanging arm of the jacket fondly. "I'm just letting you borrow it since it's cold."

"Oh? How kind of you to lend me my jacket." Dirk smirked as he reached out for the smaller. Quint felt a laugh escape him as he slid by him, hastily retreating to the bathroom, already comforted by the heat still inside from Dirk's shower.

"I am a very kind person." Quint opened the bathroom door, before taking another look at Dirk. "The kitchen is downstairs if you are hungry."

With that, he closed the door, leaving Dirk alone in his house. He was slightly worried that Dirk may rifle through his belongings and find something embarrassing. 

Dirk waited until he could hear the shower before bringing the jacket up to his nose, inhaling the scent there. Quint had been wearing it. Warmth once more blossomed in his chest at the notion. Not only that, but he had kept it on the back of his chair where he likely worked the most. Dirk was glad to know it hadn't been discarded onto the floor or shoved into his closet with no care. Quint seemed to actually want it. And it bewildered him.

He slipped the jacket on, pleased as the scent surrounded him. Content with the way things were, he took his phone out to light his way, set on finding the kitchen.

When Quint finished up, he dried himself and changed his clothes. He took a moment to look at himself in the fogged up mirror, brushing his hand against the surface to see himself more clearly. He'd never considered himself to be conventionally attractive. He really did wonder what Dirk saw in him. And why had he kept that interest in him for so long? It was bewildering to know that Dirk had liked him for possibly as long as Jack had liked June.

He wondered how deep those feelings went. Was it just superficial? Was Dirk just attracted to him? Then again, Jack wasn't just attracted to June, and he hadn't interacted with her much just like Dirk hadn't interacted much with him other than the past bullying. Maybe there was something that Quint wasn't connecting. But, he knew that Dirk's feelings were true, and that was enough for him.

He shut off the light and forced himself to finally exit the bathroom. To his surprise, the house had a faint aroma wafting in the air. Something smelled good. Quint's stomach rumbled with interest and he made his way down the stairs. There, standing in the kitchen, was Dirk. He had what looked like two pots on the stove, the cutting board covered in various chopped vegetables, the spice rack had been heavily raided. Dirk was facing the stove, a kitchen towel draped over one of his shoulders. It was a picture of a private moment that Quint wanted etched into his mind.

Quint allowed himself to watch in silence for a moment more. Dirk was currently using a knife to slide all of the vegetables into one of the pots, looking pleased with himself as he gave it a gentle stir.

Quint cleared his throat, trying to let Dirk that he was there without startling him. It only half worked; it let Dirk know he was there, but he still jumped.

"It smells great." Quint let out a breathy laugh, bringing his hand up to try and cover his reaction to Dirk. He could call it payback for earlier when Dirk had startled him first.

"Jeez, how long have you-?" Dirk glanced back at him, setting the towel on the counter.

"Not long. I waited until you put the knife down to say something, though." Quint pressed his shoulder against the wall, leaning in place. He continued to watch Dirk, a pleasant atmosphere falling over the room. 

"You're so kind." Dirk snorted and set the cutting board into the sink with the other dishes.

"I didn't know you could cook." Quint commented, watching as Dirk moved around his kitchen, opening nearly every drawer in attempt to locate things. He needed to familiarize himself with it. 

"There's lots of stuff you don't know about me." Dirk said, though the comment had no malice behind it, it was meant as a playful quip.

"I would like to learn." Quint pushed off of the wall and approached the sink to wash the dishes Dirk had set there. If Dirk was going to cook, he certainly wasn't about to let him clean too. "So what are you making?"

"Oh. Um, just pasta." Dirk muttered. He had that look about him that told Quint that he was being shy again.

"Just pasta? With all those vegetables? I don't think it's just pasta." Quint turned back towards the sink, keeping his back to Dirk in attempt to allow him to relax a bit.

"Yeah well, it's technically a pasta." It was a penne pasta primavera to be precise with sauce made from scratch. Dirk just didn't want to boast. "You really do have a fancy house. Big kitchen with fancy appliances, loaded fridge."

Dirk went quiet, glancing over at Quint. He smirked to himself as he set his hands on Quint's hips and easily picked him up to move him aside. Quint squeaked and stilled as he was lifted and set back down. Dirk had set the colander into the empty section of the sink, preparing to drain the noodles.

Quint could only blink dumbly. For an instant, Dirk's large hands were on either side of him. It was almost a demonstration of power. He couldn't lie to himself, it was... appealing. Very much so.

"So cooking is one of your hidden talents?" Quint composed himself and leaned against the counter as he watched Dirk move around his kitchen.

"Well, I do it a lot. But, yeah. I also enjoy it." Dirk grabbed the towel once more as he approached the stove again.

"It really does smell good. I look forward to it." 

Dirk wrapped the towel around the handle and lifted the pot up, stepping over to the sink to drain the pasta. Cooking was something he enjoyed, and cooking for Quint gave him chance to do something for him. 

Dirk had noticed that the house was quiet, and there was no car in the driveway. Maybe his parents worked late? He knew there was no one else in the house with them.

"So, uh, where are your folks?" Dirk didn't look at him, instead watching the steam rise from the noodles. He set the pot on an unused burner back on the stove, he would clean it once it cooled off.

Quint finally shook himself out of his shock as he registered the question.

"Vacation." He frowned.

"Mm. Without you?" Dirk stirred the other pot before staring down at Quint.

"Um. Yeah." Quint rubbed his arm, not meeting Dirk's gaze. It wasn't something he talked about much, not even to Jack. "Sometimes they're away for business, and other times for vacation. But, I have school."

Dirk just let out another hum. He didn't quite get it, but he didn't push the subject. He did understand that parents could be a touchy subject for nearly anyone thought. He'd only recently learned that Jack was an orphan. There was something almost comforting knowing that it wasn't just him with missing parents. He had no idea what happened to his dad, and his mother was constantly MIA.

"Hey, hand me that lemon wedge." Dirk motioned to the cut lemon on the counter behind Quint. He did as he was told and handed it over to him, watching as Dirk squeezed it over the sauce. "Since you know where everything is, you can get us plates."

Dirk kept his tone soft, trying not to make anything sound like a real demand and more like a playful suggestion. Quint obliged, setting two plates out for them along with cutlery. He set them by the bar stools, opting to stay in the kitchen rather than sit in the dinning room. Once the plates were out, Dirk served the pasta onto them.

Quint was still a bit far off, almost walled up within his own thoughts now. Dirk took notice, regretting having asked him about his parents earlier. 

"Hey." Dirk reached out, taking on of Quint's hands in his own. "If you wanna talk, I'll listen. But if you don't wanna talk, you don't have to."

Quint was still silent, but his eyes cast over their joined hands, his thumb rubbing over Dirk's hand. He let out a small sigh and pressed his head into Dirk's chest. Dirk stilled for a moment, hoping he was reading the moment right as he wrapped Quint up in a hug, pressing his chin to the top of his head. With no hesitation in mind, Quint wrapped his own arms around Dirk in kind, holding on tightly.

"I get it." Dirk smoothed his hand up and down Quint's back, doing his best to ease him. "I've never met my dad and my mom... Well, I never know where she is."

Quint looked up at him with a frown. It would explain the way Dirk acted in junior high. Acting out for attention. How long had he kept those feelings bottled up?

"I'm sorry." Quint murmured. "You are welcome to stay here if you, you know, want the company."

Dirk had a warm smile on his face, giving Quint a quick squeeze before releasing him.

"Don't say that. You might regret it." He handed a fork to Quint, who accepted it. They sat at the bar, side by side. Quint took a bite and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a home cooked meal. Not to mention, this was the first one made by his- Wait, could he use that word? His... B-word. It was another intimate moment for them that had surprised him with how wonderful it felt. He was almost overwhelmed by it all.

"If you cook like this, I will never reject asking you to stay. Oh my god." Quint moaned as he took another bite. Dirk could only chuckle, pleased that Quint liked it. They fell into a comfortable as they ate together.

Quint wasn't sure how long the storm was going to go on for, he could still hear the far off crashing of thunder. He wasn't sure what to do about their sleeping accommodations. He certainly couldn't have Dirk sleeping in his bed with him. The guest room wasn't actually set up to have guests either, and there was no way either one of them were going to sleep in his parents room. Jack usually slept on the bed with him, it was just normal for them now. But, there was something much different about sleeping in bed with your best friend, instead of sleeping in bed with your... b-word.

Perhaps the living room would suffice. Maybe if they pulled his mattress downstairs? He was smaller, so he could sleep on the couch more comfortably than Dirk would. It sent a small thrill down his spine, knowing how close he would be beside a sleeping Dirk.

After dinner, they cleaned up together. Of course, they'd stop frequently to splash water or handfuls of bubbles at each other as they laughed. It felt good to laugh, to share playful moments like that. Quint relished every second of it. 

They were both surprised when the lights flickered back on fully. The power finally came back on. 

"Oh good! I'll go shut off the generator then!" Quint quickly stepped out of the kitchen, leaving Dirk still in the kitchen as he finished wiping down the counters. He looked out the window to see that the rain was still pouring, but he couldn't recall the last time he had heard thunder. He gave a thoughtful noise, weighing his options for the evening. He could head back to an empty hovel of a home, or stay here with Quint. His choice was obviously weighed out. They still had school tomorrow, unfortunately. Dirk didn't have any clothes here either, so he'd have to leave eventually to change.

Quint had been gone for a few minutes now. How long did it take to shut off a generator?

"Dirk," Quint poked his head into the kitchen.

Speak of the devil...

"I put your clothes in the wash, I hope that is okay. I figured you would need them for tomorrow." Quint really did think of everything.

"Oh. Yeah. Thank you." Dirk grinned and shut the light to the kitchen off, following Quint as he led him into the living room. He handed Dirk the remote, giving him the option to do as he pleased.

"I also have games if you would rather play." Quint opened a cabinet, displaying his games to Dirk, who whistled at the sight.

"Damn. You've got everything." Dirk placed his fingertip on the top of one of the cases, pulling it out just enough to look at the cover. 

"My parents think I study too much sometimes. Some kind of healthy balance. It is nice, considering that it gives Jack and I something to do that we both enjoy." He shrugged. "Oh, but I have an idea. If we pull my mattress downstairs we could both sleep out here."

Dirk raised a brow, clearly interested in that train of thought.

"You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, that way it's not so... You know. Lonesome." Quint offered with a shy smile. Dirk wanted to tease him, make him squirm a bit just to get him to blush. He tamped that urge down.

"Yeah. That'd be cool." He replied instead. 

It didn't take much effort for Dirk to pull down the mattress and set it alongside the couch. As soon as they were done with that, they'd let themselves explore Quint's vast game collection. After their sixth game, Quint had leaned against Dirk, clearly tired. He was surprised by himself; he'd been so involved with his project that he hardly ever focused on anything else. Yet here he was, giving himself an entire day just to be with his-... his b-word.

Oh right. He forgot to talk to Dirk about that.

"Hey, Dirk?" Quint asked, eyelids heavy with the weight of sleep tugging at him. He kept pressed to Dirk's side, cheek against Dirk's arm.

"Yeah? You ready to tap out?" Dirk paused the game, not entirely invested in it in the first place. Especially not with Quint pressed against him. He fought the urge to wrap his arm around him and pull him close.

"If we're dating... That means we're..." Quint pursed his lips, trying to build the courage to ask. "We're ah, boyfriends? Right?"

Dirk felt the air punch out of his lungs like a shot. He didn't want to leave Quint without the confirmation, but he needed to recover from that question.

"Quint." Dirk swallowed, staring blankly at the television still. "I really want to fucking kiss you."

Quint licked his lips, suddenly fully awake again.

"Well, I... Wouldn't be against that." Quint shifted, understanding now why everyone always wrote about having butterflies in their stomachs. Although, he wouldn't personally describe it was butterflies. To him, it was more like a heavenly tightening in your chest. He wanted to kiss Dirk. 

Quint sat up straight.

"Dirk, I like you." He put his hand on Dirk's cheek, guiding his face towards his own. With that, he summoned every ounce of courage he'd ever felt in his body and expelled it through by surging up to press his lips against Dirk's. He knew he'd taken Dirk by surprise, considering how still Dirk was. It only took a moment for him set a hand on the back of Quint's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Dirk only broke the kiss to grin at him.

"Quint, let me be your stupid boyfriend." He pressed another quick kiss against Quint's lips, a light peck.

"You are not stupid." Quint bubbled with laughter. "My answer is still yes. If I can be your stupid boyfriend, too."

"You aren't stupid." Dirk laughed as well. "You're so smart."

He gave him another peck. 

"Amazing."

And another.

"And cute as hell."

Quint was still laughing, his hands on Dirk's chest in a false attempt to push him away. For once, he couldn't think of any words to describe how he currently felt. It was a mixture of every word of happiness that he'd ever learned, rolled into one. His heart was full. 

"Dirk quit it!" Quint felt himself grow breathless from laughter. He continued to paw at Dirk, weakly.

"No way, I wanna kiss my boyfriend." Dirk set his hands on Quint's waist, trying to pull him closer. Quint shook happily, pressing a hand onto Dirk's face to push him away.

"You already did! Several times!" His voice held no malice, only happiness as Dirk continued to seek out another kiss from him. They laughed together, eventually settling down as their fits of laughter bubbled down into near giggles. 

Dirk grinned as he kept Quint close to himself, his face pressed into the crook of his neck. His hands held on to his waist, slowly rubbing circles into the small slip of exposed skin there. Quint shivered, one of his hands placed on the back of Dirk's neck, his own fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Quint?" Dirk's breath was hot against his neck, stirring something inside of Quint.

"Mm?" Quint closed his eyes. Now that they were slowly coming down from their high, he felt sleep tugging at him once more. 

"Thank you." Dirk slowly pulled away to meet Quint's gaze. "For, y'know. Giving me a chance an shit."

Quint hummed once more, smiling at him as they broke apart. He didn't really have a proper response for that. Instead, he leaned in to press a kiss to Dirk's forehead before playfully shoving him off the couch, letting him land onto the mattress.

"We have school tomorrow. I will set an alarm. There is a spare toothbrush under the bathroom sink. Jack forgets his often so we usually have a new pack of them." Quint stood up, chuckling again as Dirk sat up and reached up to try and tug him down. Quint squeaked and hopped away, climbing off of the side of the couch. "I have to put your clothes into the dryer, so go brush."

Dirk's shoulders shook as he laughed again as he watched Quint head back out into the garage. 

Even Dirk's dreams were never this kind to him. It did, however, make him anxious. Good things never lasted long for him. How long could he have this? 

He sneered at his own thoughts and rubbed his face as he tried to push it away. He headed up the stairs to brush his teeth, trying to force himself to focus on the good. He was inside of Quint's home. He was alone with Quint. He was about to sleep on Quint's bed! Sure, Quint wouldn't be in the bed with him, but he would be right beside him from atop the couch. Quint was his boyfriend!

As Dirk brushed his teeth, Quint slid into the bathroom beside him to brush his own. He gently bumped his shoulder against Dirk's, half asleep, but trying to be playful. They were happy. 

Dirk likely wouldn't have practice the next day given the flooded field. He wondered if that would mean they could spend the evening together again. It was too bad the weather probably wouldn't clear up or he would try to take him out. Granted, he didn't really have money.

Quint finished brushing, gently tugging on Dirk's sleeve.

"Are you alright?" 

Dirk just blinked and shook himself out of his stupor to finish brushing. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." He set the brush next to Quint's in the holder on the counter, smirking at the sight of it there.

"Alright..." Quint didn't quite believe him, but didn't press. He took Dirk's hand, leading him back down to the living room. 

"Hey, I can make us breakfast in the morning." Dirk said as they descended the stairs. He relaxed at the feeling of Quint's hand laced within his own, lavishing in the heat. He was so much smaller than him, yet he was his own force to be reckoned with. Dirk was absolutely floored by him. He'd had these feelings for him for so long now, and in that time, Quint had only grown more striking with each day. There was something about his presence that grounded Dirk. It was a tether that kept his feet planted firmly on Earth.

Quint was an event. Something that gave Dirk the drive to get up each day, wanting to strive for something more than his life. Knowing he would even have a chance to run into Quint gave him the push. So he pushed himself. He pushed himself to do better, to be better. 

"I look forward to it." Quint released his hold on Dirk's hand, setting on arranging his pillows on the couch. 

"Hey, why don't you sleep on your bed? I'll take the couch." Dirk stood in place, watching as the smaller draped a sheet over the couch cushions. He didn't want to put Quint out like that. It was his bed after all.

"Because you are my guest, and I want you to be comfortable. The couch is small and... You are large." Quint stilled, realizing his words. "Not in a bad way! You're large in... Really good ways."

Dirk couldn't help but grin at that, growing cocky.

"In good ways, huh?" He teased, only to be met with a pillow slammed into his face. He deserved it, but didn't regret it in the slightest. Quint's reddened face was adorable, it made him wish he'd had his phone out for a picture.

"Go to bed." Quint huffed, still blushing as he laid onto the couch.

Dirk just let out a small laugh as he removed his jacket and moved onto the bed. Quint's bed. He couldn't get that detail out of his head. Granted, when he imagined being on his bed, it was in different circumstances. Ones with Quint on it as well...

He laid down on his side, facing the couch. Quint was still close by, though. So he took that comfort in. Quint rolled onto his side as well, pulling his blanket up to his shoulder, staring down at Dirk in the low light of the room. Dirk stared back up at him, both content to share the moment.

Quint smiled down at him, extending his arm out to offer his hand to Dirk. He knew well that they both needed to sleep, but he didn't want to surrender the moment to something as trivial as slumber.

Dirk reached out, touching his fingertips to the palm of Quint's hand, following each crease until he finally reached his wrist. Quint shivered at the touch, watching as Dirk's fingertips slid across his skin. Finally, Dirk twined their fingers together and pulled Quint's hand close to kiss his knuckles. Quint closed his eyes, smiling as he allowed sleep to finally take hold of him, comforted by the newfound presence of his boyfriend.


End file.
